bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gil/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120403114505/@comment-76.118.64.106-20120406013850
Thanks! - Broadwaygally Next Day - Oona; Now We can have sex with Nonny Molly; Yeah Deema; Hi Oona: wat are you doin here Deema; I stitched myself together Molly; let's have sex with Nonny!!! Nonny's room - Molly&Oona&Deema;Hi Nonny; Oh No Oona; It's ok Nonny, well go easy on you Nonny; I DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU Molly; To bad Deema; Enjoy ( ties him up, strip themselves nude ) Deema; ( shoves boobs in his mouth ) Molly; ( licking him all over ) Oona; ( takes of tail, and sucks on penis ) Oona; This is fun Molly; Yeah Deema; Told you, let's go get snacks, stat put Nonners * they leave * Nonny; ( unties himself, looks out window for Gil, and Goby ) Gil; Hey, there's Nonny Goby; He's in trouble, again!!! Gil; Let's save him!! * go to Nonnys room and Girls talking * Deema; Nonny how did you break free, come on girls, let's give him a blowjob Nonny; No, please, don't Gil; Poor defenseless Nonny, we've got to save him Goby; right Gil; * crashes door open * Molly; ( stops breast feeding Nonny ) Deema; ( Stops licking Nonnys face ) Oona; ( stops sucking Nonnys penis ) Goby; Ewwwww Gil; Don't worry Nonny we'll save you Molly; No, Gilly, go away Oona; We were having fun, I mean, Deema tricked me Deema; Bitches Goby; ( smacks the girls ) Gil; Nonny are you ok Nonny; No, not really ( really weary ) Gil; Were getting you out of here Sally; ( slams door open ) Nonny dinners ready... Stella; what happened Goby; Help us, for the sake of you're brother Sally; Fine Stella; Yeah, fine, *grab Nonny and take him to their room* Gil; Molly, how could you Molly; BECAUSE, NONNYS MORE SEXIER THAN YOU Gil; And? Deema; Join us Gil * starts pulling him closer to her * Gil; You must be... Deema; * starts kissing him * Gil; get off of me!! Deema; But your so hot, I love you Molly; Yeah, let's all kiss him!! Gil; Um, your on your own Goby, I'm gonna check on Nonny Goby; * gulp * Molly; Looks like Gilly abandoned you Deema; kissing time! Oona; ( Starts kissing Goby ) Deema; Wait for me!! ( starts kissin Gobys butt ) Molly; ( kissing Gobys tummy ) Stella; STOP ( they stop ) Goby; * faints * Gil; Goby Britney; Girls... GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE ( they leave ) Sally; Wats the matter with Goby, mom Britney; I don't know, we're going to have to take care of him Next Day - Nonny; wat happened Gil; Drunk girls were having sex w/ you Nonny; WAT Gil; Yep Nonny; Is it over, are they gone, who were they Gil; It was actually Deema, Molly, and Oona Nonny; OONA Gil; Shocking, isn't it Nonny; Very Goby; Wat, where am I Gil: ( tells him wat happened ) Goby; woah Nonny; This has been a weird day Gil; yep THE END?